


点星 -five

by moonanaa



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonanaa/pseuds/moonanaa





	点星 -five

“怎么了？”听到闵玧其慌张的声音靠近，但他还没穿好裤子。

他急忙说没事，一边用力扯着沾湿了水的裤子，但不料紧紧地贴在他的腿上，怎么扯都扯不动。闵玧其已经开了门，还好是黑暗环境他看不到，郑号锡松了一口气。但是因为睡裤是湿的，内裤也被洇湿了，贴在皮肤上难受的很。

他刚想冷静下来和闵玧其说没事的时候，闵玧其却先开了口：“摔倒了吗？”

声音就在耳边，闵玧其的呼吸声，醉人的嗓音，瞬间他摒住了呼吸，心跳好快。

而闵玧其还不知道发生了什么，焦急地伸出手乱摸，手碰到郑号锡侧腰的时候他触电一般地弹了出去，手勾到了花洒的开关，唰的一声，闵玧其本来就没怎么吹干的头发被淋了个透，水流顺着发梢湿了上衣和裤子。

两人身上都湿漉漉的，太糟糕了。

郑号锡脑子里已经乱成一团浆糊，伸出去寻找花洒开关的手也没能顺利找到目标，在空中晃乱摸，就摸上了闵玧其紧贴在皮肤上的衣服。他的手是凉的，但闵玧其的皮肤却是灼热的。

他被这的气氛烤的脸颊发烫，胡乱的扑腾着双手想推开压迫过来的被勾起情欲的气息。闵玧其缓慢而又坚定地凑近，没给郑号锡任何反抗的机会，搂着他纤细柔软的腰抵在墙上，粗重灼热的喘息喷在他耳边，夹杂着被刻意压制但仍然不时从喉咙里钻出的叹息，郑号锡被情欲包裹着连腿都发了软，靠在墙上扳着闵玧其的肩膀好让自己不滑下去。

闵玧其吻上郑号锡的双唇。从开始克制地在柔软的唇肉上一触又分开的轻吻，双唇纠缠不可分到他几乎窒息。闵玧其用舌尖轻轻在郑号锡的双唇上，细密酥麻的触感让他觉得痒，想躲开，对方不会给他这样的机会。入侵式的吻霸道的一刻也不肯间歇，郑号锡紧闭着眼感受到闵玧其的手撩开紧贴在他腰间的打湿的布料，宽大的手掌急不可耐地附上细腻的皮肤，在他的腰间游走撩拨，指尖上薄薄的茧摩擦着他的敏感皮肤，呻吟声从喉咙里接连溢出，被堵在口中更显得撩人心弦。

浴室里充斥着暧昧的气息，在郑号锡看来闵玧其就像一只捕获到垂涎已久的猎物的野兽一般贪婪的吸取着甘甜的汁水，在他的脖子上、锁骨上、胸前都留下淡淡的粉嫩痕迹。

闵玧其的手扯开郑号锡的内裤，探进他的双腿之间握着半挺立的性器重重地揉了两把，被压在对面已经被情欲沾染了浑身的人受到刺激挺着腰扭动着，不受控制地从喉间发出喘息。

“嗯……嗯啊……不……等一下……”

娇俏的喘息一字不落地被闵玧其听了去，他用拇指的宽大指节抵着正分泌液体的马眼，指甲轻轻地刮着龟头下的沟壑，非但不能缓解滚烫的欲望，反而让身下的人更陷入了被性欲撕扯着的难耐境地。

“闵……玧其，嗯啊……你快……啊快点……”

看不清郑号锡的表情，闵玧其脑海里已经被满满的情欲和郑号锡好听的声音占据。郑号锡身上的衣服已经被解开，露出肩膀胸前大片的皮肤，裤子也被褪到脚踝，磨得他皮肤发痒，干脆踢到一旁，下身完全暴露在空气中。

闵玧其右手还握着郑号锡已经开始不断收缩的性器一轻一重地撸动着，左手搂着他的腰把人紧紧地箍在怀里，郑号锡右腿搭在他的腿上，双手无力地垂在他的肩上，浑身的重量几乎都压在了他身上。他在郑号锡胸前伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着细腻发烫的皮肤，在他的乳尖上细细地打着转，激的身下的人身体一阵颤栗，胸口也不由自主地抬高。

“闵玧其……玧其……还要……”

郑号锡的喘息里已经带了哭腔，闵玧其加快了手上的速度，嘴里也含着郑号锡挺立的乳尖不断吮吸轻咬，很快身下的人就在快感刺激积累中到达了顶峰，哭叫着射在了他的手心里。闵玧其指尖勾起手心里的精液向后面探去，郑号锡在高潮的余韵中软着身子向闵玧其索吻，湿漉漉的唇瓣一找到他冰冷柔软的唇就紧贴着啃咬。

“锡锡，我没戴套不能进去，把腿夹紧好不好？”

一根手指探入隐秘的后穴，微凉的精液让郑号锡的身体颤抖了一下，异物的侵入让他一时难以适应，但他仍然在闵玧其的诱导下并拢了双腿，闵玧其的性器抵着他的腿缝挤了进去，手指在后穴内不断按压探寻，转了一圈找到了那块敏感的软肉后，挤进了第二根手指。不间断的刺激让郑号锡几乎要晕厥，他已经没力气叫出声，小声地在闵玧其耳边小动物一般的呜咽着，喊着闵玧其的名字。

手指在后穴摩擦按压，胯下的性器也在两腿之间来回挺动，郑号锡双腿内侧细嫩的皮肤变得发烫，有些疼痒，他在闵玧其的抚摸和刺激下已经射了两次了，汹涌的快感让他承受不了更多的情欲。

“嗯啊……闵玧其……你怎么还没……啊……还没好……”

“锡锡再夹紧一点好不好……啊……”

最后闵玧其射在了地上和墙面，郑号锡双腿之间的皮肤已经被摩擦的又疼又痒。

闵玧其帮他清理了后面的残留精液，洗了澡还擦干了头发，等两人躺在床上时间已经过了凌晨两点。

郑号锡已经呼吸均匀，沉沉地睡了过去。闵玧其躺在他身旁，把他搂进怀里。 刚刚做的时候，他听到了郑号锡哭着说“闵玧其我爱你”。 

“锡锡，我也爱你，很爱你。”

情欲夹持着真心，他终于说出了这句话，不知道那个人有没有听到。 当年那句回答，他后悔了不知道多少次，但是后悔没有用，他已经离开了郑号锡，不知道有什么资格再回去，每次他让小国给他拍一些郑号锡的照片、视频，田柾国都会答应，但是看着屏幕里的人，他又觉得自己这样很不堪，明明是自己亲口拒绝的。

可是又好想你。小国说你有一段时间过得很艰难，抽烟熬夜身体很糟糕，我很想立刻冲到你面前抱抱你，可是我不能，你应该很讨厌我，不然不会小国在你面前一提起我，你就扯开话题。

我真的很后悔，郑号锡，我好后悔。 我很喜欢你，很早就喜欢你了，只是我不知道，我那时为什么不知道？

你从球场上下来浑身是汗地把手臂搭在我的肩上的时候我有反应了，当时我觉得自己很变态，怕你发现，还好你没有。

你很耀眼，浑身上下都散发着光，小国说我对你太冷淡，我对你不好吗？ 我确实对你不好。 可是我很害怕锡锡，我不知道我其实可以这样对你，我那时不知道，就算对着你有了生理反应，我也是正常的。

是你先和我告白的锡锡，你真的很勇敢，可我还在躲着你，真的很对不起让你难过，但我真的好害怕。就算你说你很爱我，我也很爱你，可是我们的爱是被允许的吗？我不知道。

那时我很无知，还很坏，让你受了很多委屈。

现在我知道我可以爱你，我爱你没什么不对的，没什么可害怕可退缩的，你也很勇敢，小国也是，他和我说有男朋友的时候，我真的替他开心，小国也好泰亨也好，你也好，你们都是很勇敢的人。

我不会再次放开你，如果你还愿意让我爱你。


End file.
